undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome!
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UnderCards Wiki! Undercards is an Undertale card game with inspiration from other games such as hearthstone. Games are typically fast and will last around 5 or so minutes each. This wiki is supposed to be constantly improved, if there's something you can contribute to the page please go ahead! This page is designed to show you the basics of the Undercards site, it is recommended you read these tabs from left to right. If you would like, once signed in, you can redo the battle tutorial at http://undercards.net/Tutorial. For more in depth strategy go here. If you have any questions please look at the FAQ page first before asking. If you're interested in previous major iterations of the game click here. This game is playable on mobile devices via your browser however isn't fully compatible. Homepage= Your homepage should look something like this, for people not signed in, many of these options will not be available. The homepage is separated into three main sections; the card related links up the top, the news in the middle followed by the current games up for spectating, and finally the bottom of the page which lists staff, official links, rules and chat. The homepage is very important, after every game you will be returned here. Monthly update notes are posted here, along with important feed which is updated from our twitter. Typically we strive to make at least one update with balancing every month. However, sometimes there are two updates a month. There are also two daily server resets-these are to make sure everything is running smoothly . Game lobbies will be closed 15 minutes prior to the reset to allow existing games to finish, the main ones occur at 6AM and 3PM Paris time. |-|Cards/Decks= Before playing you need to create a deck. In Undercards there are seven decks based on the seven human soul types in Undertale, each with their own passive ability. First select your soul type by clicking on the coloured name in the top right (by default this should be kindness), to find out more about that soul type click on the coloured heart above the name. It is suggested to use Kindness, Bravery or Perseverance if you're a beginner. A deck must have 25 cards and you must create a new deck for each soul type in order to play it. You should have some cards given to you by default (they will be different to those shown in this picture). After selecting your soul type simply click on the card to add it to your deck. Cards have three main important stats, these are its health (signified in green in the bottom right), attack (signified by a red number in the bottom left) and cost to deploy (signified by a white number in the top right). Along with this there are the various abilities that cards can have which is given in the the description box. A classic example of a card is Jerry . Here we can see he has 3 attack, 6 health and a cost of 5 to deploy. Interestingly he has the ability taunt, you must destroy taunt cards before being able to attack anything else. The main abilities are: * Magic: This ability will activate once a card is placed from the hand to the field (end of the turn for Garbage) * Dust: This ability will activate once the card is killed * Taunt: You must kill this card before attacking anything else (signified in battle by a small shield in the top right of the card, if this is gone the ability has been removed) * Charge/Haste: In Undercards most monsters have to wait a turn after being placed before attacking, this is known as the attack cooldown. Monsters with charge can attack straight away but monsters with haste cannot attack directly in the first turn. * Silence: This removes any buff/debuff, effect(Kr, paralysed), ability and the chance to attack if present. A silenced card will have a big red circle with a line through it. A card can still receive buffs and changes after being silenced until it is silenced again. *Future (X): this ability is activated after the time frame within the brackets occurs. This cannot be stopped by the death or silencing of the card. When first selecting your cards for your deck it's recommended you add at least a few cheap cards (3/4g or less), as well as at least 3 taunt cards. Similarly, if you have them, Pyrope or Madjick are useful cards to add. Cards have different rarities, you can tell their rarity via the colour of the heart on the card. You can only have a limited number of the same card in your deck, this is determined by its rarity. You can have 3 of the same white (common) and blue (rare) card in any one deck, 2 of purple (epic) and one of yellow and red (legendary and determination respectively). There are also shiny cards, which give off a rainbow effect and are harder to obtain compared to their normal counterpart. These don't have any additional buffs in game apart from looking cool, however they can be disenchanted for more dust. There are also effect cards, which are spells specific to each soul type. These can't be placed on the board, however can be activated by dragging the card onto anywhere on the field. When selecting the cards for your deck, soul specific effect cards will only appear in the deck creation for that specific soul type. You can tell which soul type it belongs to via the color of the name of the card, as well as them being in color (a trait only visible elsewhere in the form of Determination rarity effect cards). |-|Battle/LV= __NOEDITSECTION__ After you have created your deck and clicked on 'play' in the top right of the screen you should see something similar to this image. There are three main game modes: standard, ranked, and custom, as well as special events which typically give a certain goal within a limited timeframe. Custom matches don't give any rewards or count towards your quest completion. So select your chosen deck underneath 'open' in one of the modse (only soul types for which you have a completed deck of 25 cards will show up here) and click 'join queue'. 'Battling Basics' After you have accepted a game you should be greeted with a screen similar to this. To have gotten this far you should've had to play the tutorial, which can be played again at any time. So some things may be glossed over here. Each player starts off with 3 cards in their hand and 1g, the game is played in turns, the player which gets to start first is randomised between you and your opponent. In the bottom right of your screen you have various numbers, from left to right these are; * The turn number. This determines how much gold you will get, gold is kept between turns, with the amount of gold you receive at the start of that turn being equal to the turn number. E.g. if it was turn 4 you'd get 4g at the start of that turn. This continues up until a maximum of 10g at the start of each turn, unless you're Integrity which will not have this money cap. * Your deck size. This is how many cards you have left in your deck, you will draw one new card at the start of each turn. Unless you're Bravery which will continue to draw cards during your turn everytime you go under 3 cards in your hand. If you run out of cards in your deck you will begin to lose health equivalent to the number of failed draws. E.g. 1 damage the first time you draw a card but there is none, 4 the fourth time etc.(not affected by Papyrus Statue) * Your hand size. You can hold a maximum of 7 cards in your hand at once, if a card is sent back into your hand from the board, or you draw a card when your hand is full, you will lose that card. If you see a card appear in the centre of the screen at the very start of you or your opponent's turn, that means that card has been destroyed. * The gold number. The gold you have determines which cards you can place on the field during that turn. It's important to calculate when you will have enough gold to place cards in the optimal manner, as well as what the opponent could be doing based on their handsize and gold number. To place cards, wait for it to be your turn. You can place up to four cards on the board at the same time. You can only place cards which you can afford, you can also tell which cards you can place as they will have a green border appear around them during your turn. Click and drag one of these over an empty slot on your side to place it, if it has a magic ability, a purple outline will appear over that card and anything which can be affected by this ability, you must click on the target of this ability to continue. If you want to cancel a placement of a card, if it has a Battlecry that hasn't been activated yet, you can right click to cancel. You must wait one turn before you can typically attack with a newly placed/used card. This can be ignored on the first turn if it has charge or haste. Keep in mind that you only have a minute per turn to do all these actions, if you've completed them click 'end turn' on the bottom left of your screen. The aim of the game is to get the opponent's healthbar to 0 (if the opponent has Determination you must do that until they finish their lives). To attack, click on any of your monsters, once your cursor becomes a heart, click on either the opponent's healthbar to deal damage directly to them, or one of the enemy monsters to protect yourself from taking damage. When attacking a card your card will lose HP equivalent to their attack, and the opponent's card will lose HP equivalent to your attack. If either card reaches 0HP they die. Most cards can only attack once per turn. 'Ranked' You start off in Copper IV. The main categories are: Copper, Iron, Gold, Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, Ruby, Diamond and Legend. Each one of them is divided in 4 parts, except for Legend (Copper IV, Copper III, Copper II, Copper I, Iron IV, Iron III, Iron II, Iron I, etc.). You must win games to rank up. Your rank cannot go down until you have reached Emerald, where it still cannot go down a full rank division (unless you have reached Ruby+). Rewards are given out at the end of a season based on your actual rank during that season. A season lasts 1 month and rewards are given out on the first day of the following month. 'Rank rewards' Ranked rewards depends on the rank you are at at the end of a season, the rewards are: Copper: 1-3 standard packs and 1-2 DeltaRune packs Iron: 3-5 standard packs and 3-4 DeltaRune packs Gold: 5-7 standard packs, 5-6 DeltaRune packs, and a yellow board color Emerald: 7-9 standard packs, 7-8 DeltaRune packs, and a green board color Sapphire: 9-11 standard packs, 9-10 DeltaRune packs, and a blue board color Amethyst: 11-13 standard packs, 11-12 DeltaRune packs, and a pink board color Ruby: 13-15 standard packs, 13-14 DeltaRune packs, a red board color, and 1 DT fragment Diamond: 15-17 standard packs, 15-16 DeltaRune packs, a turquoise board color, and 1 DT fragment Legend: 20 standard packs, 20 DeltaRune packs, a rainbow board color, 2 DT fragments, and a chat icon 'Custom' Custom matches allow you to create a public or private match for you and a friend, or stranger to play. This can be useful if you want to teach someone the basics of the game, test something out, or just practice. Because of this, custom matches don't give any rewards such as XP, or count towards your quest completion. However, this in turn means that they're available to play whilst other gamemodes are closed for the daily server reset. Of course this can also mean that your game may be suddenly interrupted once a reset takes place 'LV / EXP / Coins' Every time you win or lose a game (except for when you're playing a custom game) you will earn EXP. When you earn enough EXP your LV increases. Evertime you gain an LV you receive a normal card pack. Except at LVs 50, 100, and 150 where you will earn a super pack and LV 200 where you will receive a final pack. As with most games the required EXP for each LV increases sinificantly, and although the exact parameters to receive EXP will not be disclosed, it is recommended that you use your cards as much as possible, versing higher LV players is also beneficial. The amount of EXP you can earn is limited to 1200 in one game for the loser and 3000 for the winner. You will also gain 20G in ranked (plus a bonus if you're a donator) when you win matches, and 5G if you lose. In fun mode, you get 5G regardless of whether you won or lost. |-|Crafting/Quests/Packs= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Crafting' To access crafting, click on 'cards' in the top left of the screen then 'crafting'. Specific cards can be created on this screen with dust instead of by luck via packs. Dust is earned via disenchanting cards, you earn a small fraction of the original cost of the card when disenchanting it. Rarer cards cost and give more dust. Here you can craft and view most cards, including those only available via summoning with other cards, which cannot be crafted or disenchanted, such as Doodlebog via So Sorry, or Gaster blasters via Sans/Gaster. In order to disenchant or enchant/craft a card click on the card you wish to perform the action for and select the appropriate option from the following popup message. You can also select the blue 'disenchant auto' in the top left of the screen and then confirming the action to automatically disenchant cards that have gone over the limit for that rarity. As mentioned previously, there is a limit to the number of the same card that can be placed in the same deck, which is determined via its rarity. You can see this limit when clicking the disenchant auto button. You can also choose to disenchant or enchant shiny versions of cards, this will give and cost more dust respectively. To see shiny versions of cards (including ones you may own) tick the 'Shiny' tickbox underneath the searchbox in the top left. Please note that although Determination rarity cards aren't craftable with dust, they can be obtained via special events, reaching LV 200, reaching rank Ruby+ in ranked, or crafting using DT Fragments. 'Quests' In the top of the screen, next to cards is quests. Quests currently come in the form of daily quests and the occasional monthly events. A daily quest resets once every 24 hrs at 6am Paris time and consists of 'get three wins' or 'get two wins with x soul type', this is to encourage people to try out the other soul types. Monthly events are rare and typically consist of very varied quests. Keep in mind that custom match games do not count towards your quests. It's suggested to look at your daily quest for the day and try to complete it in fun or classic mode. 'Packs' Finally in the top left of the picture we have 'packs'. Here you can use the gold you obtained via quests and LVing up to buy new cards. A pack contains 4 cards and currently there are 3 types of packs; *Normal packs, these contain 4 cards of any rarity, this includes Determination. These packs can be obtained via LVing up or reaching Iron to Diamond rank in ranked as well as by spending 7 loyalty points in the quest section. *Super packs, these are packs which contain 1 common card, 1 rare, 1 epic and 1 legendary card. You cannot obtain Determination rarity cards in this pack. These packs can be obtained via spending 35 loyalty points in the quest tab, can also be obtained via twitter competitions. *Final pack, this pack can be obtained during special events, and via getting to LV 200. Subsequent levels (LV 400, 600, etc) don't give a Final pack. It contains 1 Determination rarity card, 1 legendary, 1 epic, and 1 rare. Currently there is no way to trade in cards/dust for packs. Nor is there the option to select your reward based on the previous ranks in competitive. |-|Miscellaneous= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Referral system' This is currently under a rework, however, you can still access the system with a direct link. Here you can invite friends for special rewards, such as UCP (our premium currency) and unique avatars. 'Friends system' It's possible to have direct conversations, however only with your friends. Click on friends in the top right of the homepage menu, then type in the exact username of a player in the 'Add Friend' bar to send a friend request. After they accept you can communicate to each other personally. Friends online can be viewed here, if the eye next to their name is green, you can spectate and message them. It's not possible to message them whilst they're offline. Tick the 'show crosses' option to show crosses next to friends in your list to click on so you can unfriend them. 'In game chat' Chat can be accessed at almost any time by pressing enter. Alternatively you can click on 'chats' on the bottom left of your screen on the homepage. In both cases, click on the green symbol next to the chat name to open it. You can have multiple chats open at once and can resize them by clicking and dragging on the bottom right corner of the chat, send a message by clicking on the empty space at the bottom of the chat window. You can also click on a username to find out more about that player. The number of users in that chat room is shown in the top right. Swearing is allowed, but please don't insult other people. If you're wondering about people with flairs next to their name, hover over the icon. You can receive the donator flair along with many other perks by donating. 'Donating' The game needs to pay for servers in order to host the game. You can donate to receive little perks to help you and the game. Donating 5 euros will allow you to receive the donator perks for 30 days. These include 10 extra gold a win, increased chances at shiny cards (which in turn can be disenchanted for more dust to craft other cards), a shiny pack, emotes in chat and more. When donating multiple times, an extra 30 days will be added onto your current donation time and will not reset it. If you don't receive your perks straight away, log out and then in again. 'Special events' Special events are events with a specific goal within a limited timeframe. Events: *Frisk Vs Chara (2016/10/09) 'This week end you will be able to play at Frisk Vs Chara mode. In this mode, you will queue and play as Frisk or Chara and you can only play against someone of the other team. If you win you will get a DTP, give 1 point to your team and convert the enemy player. If you lose, you will be moved to the other team, and you will reset your DTP. Your goal is to get the most DTP at the end of the event to earn a big reward ! At the end of the event, the team with the most converted players will get 6 packs and the other team 2 packs. Note : You can't choose your team.' *??????? (2016/10/28) Halloween themed Gaster event. Play against an opponent in a chaotic, glitch themed version of the game; hands are swapped, cards change stats, aesthetic, or even alter or disappear entirely as you try to defeat your opponent. All while under the added possibility of either you or your opponent being killed by a Gaster blaster.